Senja
by KMSila
Summary: Mereka selalu berjalan beriringan. Bahkan memandang senja bersama. Namun, masihkah hal itu akan terus berlanjut? Bahkan ketika ia pergi maka Sungmin tetap setia memandang senja sendirian dan berharap semua akan kembali lagi. #author ga pinter bikin summary. So lnjut baca aja ne XD


-senja-

Author : Choi SiLa

Main Pair :

-Lee Sungmin

-Cho Kyuhyun

-all members of SJ

Rated : T

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : KyuMin saling memiliki dan author adalah anak mereka~ xD #plakk.

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXboy, Gaje, Typo(s), abal-abal, bikin muntah(?) -,- and many more(?)

Summary : Lee Sungmin. Adalah sosok namja ceria. Ia adalah namja Chingu dari Cho Kyuhyun, Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama 3 tahun. Namun, Cho Kyuhyun mulai berubah ketika ia diperkenalkan kepada salah satu sahabat Lee Sungmin. Apakah yang terjadi?

.

.

Haaaaaaaa~ akhirnyaa~ ~.~ #tepar. Stelah melewati proses yang panjang akhirnya sila bisa juga aplod fic ini di FFn -,- #kunyah kardus*

oh ya.. Sila newbie(?) :3 alias author baru~ :3 so mohon saran dan kritikan'y neee~ _ _) #sujud.

oke~ gak perlu banyak cing cong.. Lets gooo! :3

.

.

disuatu cafe

kyuhyun mengusap sisa-sisa ice cream yang berada di bibir Sungmin menggunakan ibu jarinya, dan kemudian menjilat sisa ice cream yang ada di ibu jarinya tersebut. "emmm~ mashitta~"

Terkejut. Ya. Sungmin menunjukkan respon yang manusiawi atas apa yang dilakukan oleh manusia yang berada didepannya. Menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah. Aigoo uri Sungminnie Blushing ternyata. "a-aisssh... Kyu apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuatku malu saja~" cicit Sungmin.

"mwo? Malu kenapa sayang? Toh kita juga sudah menikah kan~" Kyuhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Sungmin lebih jelas.

"T-tapi sama saja Kyu~ orang-orang memandangi kita terus." Sungmin masih menunduk.

"masa bodoh! Aku tidak peduli." Kyuhyun masih menatap sungmin dan kini menarik dagunya. Mata mereka bertemu, menyalurkan berjuta rasa yang mereka punya.

Kyuhyun kian mendekat. Sungmin yang mengetahui maksud Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dan Khyuhyun? Yah, dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi respon Sungmin dan perlahan-lahan ia terus mendekat. Berhenti ketika bibirnya hampir menyatu dengan bibir Sungmin. Pipi. Ternyata sasaran Kyuhyun adalah pipi gembul Sungmin. Ia sangat gemas dengan pipi itu, dan mengecupnya lama.

Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Hahaa.. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Pipinya sudah semakin memerah, merasa konyol dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Kyuhyun cukup mengerti untuk tidak menciumnya di tempat umun. Kejadian ice cream tadi saja sudah menyedot banyak perhatian, apalagi jika mereka sampai berciuman. Bisa-bisa mata para pengunjung akan terjatuh dari tempatnya(?) XD #plakk.

"hei ming~ apa yang kau lakukan? Buka matamu." ucap Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah membenarkan letak duduknya.

"e-e? Eng~ aku sudah selesai. A-ayo kita pergi dari sini." Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas yang ia letakkan dikursi yang berada disampingnya.

"mwo? Cepat sekali? padahal ice creamku saja belum habis." pasalnya mereka memang baru 10 menit berada di cafe ini. Dan sekarang Sungmin mengajaknya pulang. Jadi terpaksa Kyuhyun mengikuti keinginan kelinci manisnya tersebut. "aku akan membayar dulu dikasir." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"ne~ aku tunggu diluar." Sungmin berjalan keluar sambil menenteng tasnya.

'i'm walkin' to the day i'm walkin' to the day'

'eh eh eh i'm walkin' to the day'

Sungmin menganbil handphonenya yang berdering dan melihat id caller. 'no name' mwo? Nomor siapa ini? Batinnya.

Cepat-cepat ia mengklik tombol hijau dan meletakkan handphone itu ditelinganya.

"yeoboseyo?" ucap Sungmin.

"yeoboseyooooo~ hyuuuuung~ aigooo aku merindukanmuuuu~!" Sungmin menjauhkan telinganya dari handphone yang ia pegang. Karna pemilik suara yang ada di sebrang sana berteriak dengan sangat kerasnya.

"ne? Nuguseyo?" ucap Sungmin setelah kembali mendekatkan handphone ditelinganya.

"aigooo~ Sungminnie hyung! Kau lupa denganku eoh!?"

"yayaa! Makanya kan tadi aku tanya! Nuguseyo?!" dengan gemasnya Sungmin berteriak.

"eheheee.. Iya juga ya." tanpa dilihatpun kita sudah tahu. Pasti orang yang sedang menelfon Sungmin sedang cengar-cengir gaje saat ini.

"jangan jangan.. Yakk! Ini kau!" teriak Sungmin lebih nyaring lagi.

"yakk yakk! pelankan suaramu hyung! Telingaku sakit mendengar suaramu!" ucapnya.

"aaaaa~ aku merindukanmu nae dongsaengi~" ucap sungmin.

'ting' terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Terlihat Kyuhyun keluar dari toko dan kini menghampiri Sungmin.

"aku juga hyuuung~ aku sangat merindukanmu~"

"kau apa kabar eoh? Kekanapa tidak pernah menghubungi hyung?" tanya sungmin.

"mianhae hyung.. aku sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini hehee."

"haiss.. oh ya, ngomong-ngomong nomor hanphonemu ganti?" ucap Sungmin sambil mencari tempat duduk diikuti Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya.

"ne.. Aku ganti nomor. Aku malas kalau harus di ganggu oleh orang itu lagi!"

"tapikan dia memang sangat mencintaimu saengi~" sahut Sungmin.

"nee ne.. Sudahlah hyung jangan membahasnya. Oh ya besok aku pulang ke korea. Hyung jemput aku ne? Nee? Please hyuuung~ jebaal~"

"mwo besok?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit saja. "hhh.. Baiklah.. Besok hyung jemput."

"eheheee~ gomawo hyung! Hyung memang yang terbaik!"

"ne ne. Sudah dulu. Hyung mau pulang byee saengii~"

"nee~ bye bye hyung.. Sampai bertemu dikorea."

'tut tut' Sungmin memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"siapa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk disamping Sungmin.

"dongsaengku kyunnie. Dia besok pulang ke korea dan menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya" jawab Sungmin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun.

"mwo? Kau punya dongsaeng chagi? Seingatku kau anak tunggal." kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin sambil memandangnya tidak percaya. Benar saja. Karna setahu Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Lee. Dan itu adalah benar! tapi kenapa Sungmin berkata bahwa orang yang menelvonya tadi adalah dongsaengnya?

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. "nee~ aku memang anak tunggal sayang. Dan orang yang ku sebut songsaeng tadi itu sahabatku, namun sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayanginya."

"oh.. Begitu. Yasudah ayo kita pulang!" kyuhyun berdiri sambil menarik lembut lengan Sungmin.

Tidak terasa ternyata hari sudah semakin sore saja. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan pulang di pinggir trotoar sambil bergandengan tangan. Tersirami oleh cahaya keemasan Senja hari. Sangat manis bukan?. Diam-diam Sungmin menyelipkan sebuah do'a agar mereka selalu bersama dan selalu bahagia. Tanpa mengetahui rintangan apa yang akan menguji perjalanan cinta mereka didepan sana.

TBC/END?

Review sangat diharapkan~ :3

flame, kritik, saran, uang receh(?) juga diterima~ :v #plakk.

Oke.. Sekian dulu. Terimakasih ^^


End file.
